Prophecy Clock II: The Hunter
by That Crazy Person with a Pen
Summary: *Abyss will be continued when it gets it's tenth review* Alice has escaped from the Abyss, but now she must unwravel the mystery of the Prophecy Clock and somebody is after her.
1. Prophecy Clock part 1

_A/N: Right, this is the sequel to The Abyss, I am sure you are all saying "But The Abyss isn't finished! Its barely started!" Well I have been getting no reviews, this was because I spent months updating, but now I have updated I am expecting reviews. When I get a review for it, I will continue it, for now though you will have to deal with the sequel._

**The Hunter**

  
  
  
  


Deep in Wonderland a black emptiness sat, wrecked ships hurtled down through it, islands floated surrounded by auras of misery and then there was a girl, the darkness was seeping away as she stepped off it, followed by a Cat, a Rabbit, a Gryphon and a Turtle- A Mock Turtle, others were close behind them but the girl had something special to do, a clock was ticking away and this clock told time more accurately than any other. 

**Prophecy Clock- Part 1**

The Cheshire Cat sat trimming his paws, he was sat in the Fungiferous Forest, waiting patiently for Caterpillar to tell him something.   
He had been waiting hours.   
"Well?" Cheshire snapped. Caterpillar remained calm.   
"Many images haunt me in the smoke, it is difficult to make out which is which" Caterpillar sighed. Cheshire hissed and trudged around the mushroom.   
"Well hurry up, I have a schedule to meet you know" Cheshire growled. Caterpillar chuckled.   
"You sound like Rabbit" He grinned. Cheshire glared.   
"Yes I know that, but it is with that time obsessed, long eared bunny that I have to meet!" Cheshire snarled and scratched at the mushroom.   
"He will be late! He is always late! You will be doing him a favour by being later"Caterpillar laughed. Cheshire was growing more and more enraged at the Oracle's jovial mood.   
"AAAAAAAARGH!" He roared. Caterpillar's eyes snapped open.   
"I have something" He whispered. Cheshire stopped screaming, Caterpillar continued. "A clock, a clock which foretells the future, lost" Cheshire paced around again.   
"Well...thanks a bunch" He sighed and nibbled a side of the mushroom, he grew and grew and grew up into the portal in the sky. 

Alice waited for Rabbit, finally he came rushing up.   
"Oh dear you are already here" Rabbit gabbled. Alice stopped him.   
"Don't worry, where's Cheshire?" Alice asked. Cheshire appeared.   
"Sorry for being late, Caterpillar was being difficult" Cheshire grinned. Alice shook her head.   
"What did he say?" Alice sighed. Cheshire shrugged.   
"Something about a ruined clock" Cheshire replied "But where he couldn't see" Rabbit was a bit worried about being in the forest (Being crushed can do that to you). Alice sat down on an rock and pondered.   
"What about the ruined Hatter's laboritory?" Rabbit suggested. Alice sat up.   
"Your right, if it's anywhere it will be there!" Alice cried.   
"Well then lets go!" Cheshire grinned. Alice shook her head.   
"Its more difficult than that, lets find Hatter he might help us" Alice smiled. 

"My dear chap, poker is a gentleman's game, I think I would know the rules!"   
"Well so do I!" Alice, Cheshire and Rabbit arrived at Hatter and the MarchHare at eachother's throats over a game of poker. She looked over.   
"Those aren't even real cards, they are broken tea cups that you have drawn little squiggles on" Alice chuckled. Hatter shook his head, his skin had been losing the green hue, but it was still a bit green and he still had a rather hooked nose.   
"Its elementary my dear Alice, the squiggles are aces, the black zig zags are-" Alice cut off the Hatter in mid explanation.   
"I don't care" Alice snapped, the Hatter shrugged and returned to his game.   
"We need your help Hatter" Rabbit smiled. Hatter shifted uncomfortably, Rabbit didn't know it was the Hatter who had crushed him.   
"Why anything Rabbit!" Hatter fakely laughed. Rabbit grinned.   
"Well, we need to go to your laborotory with us, y-" Rabbit started but was cut off.   
"No" The Hatter snapped.   
"B-"   
"No"   
"J-"   
"NO"   
"W-"   
"NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOO!" Hatter yelled, flicking his chair to the side and leaning over Rabbit. "I am never, ever returning to that laboratory! Open and shut case!" The Hatter stormed off. The MarchHare looked slightly embarrassed at his friend's behavior.   
"Um, perhaps you should come back later" The MarchHare muttered. Alice sighed and they turned away and strolled off. 

Hatter sat in his armchair, with his face buried in a book named "The Appropiate Care of Jabberspawn", this detail has absolutely no relevance to the rest of the story. But you might want to know what book it was and so I put it down. Dormouse sighed.   
"You can't run for ever Hatter" Dormouse told his friend.   
"Run? I am not running, I am walking quickly" The Hatter grunted. The Dormouse shook his head.   
"You can help them, face your fears Hatter" Dormouse whispered. The Hatter snorted in reply, the Dormouse wandered off to get some tea. The Hatter looked up from his book and stood up leaning on his walking stick, he twisted the handle and disapeared in a shower of pink sparks. 

*

_So how is that? Remember, review the new chapter/chapters of The Abyss and I will continue it! In the meantime, review this! Yay!_   
__   



	2. Prophecy Clock part 2

_A/N: I am back, with the second chapter of my second story in my first actual series of fics, ah well, its not a palindrome, but it will do._   
_By the way, characters I used in The Abyss might make appearances, I am not sure yet, right now I am focused on just Alice, Cheshire, Rabbit and Hatter._

**Prophecy Clock part II**

The Hatter appeared in a shower of pink sparks in front of Alice.   
"Fine, I will take you to the laboratory and open it for you." Hatter grumbled. Alice smiled and took his hand.   
"Well lets go then, Cheshire, where is the quickest route?" Alice asked jovially.   
"Well theres a portal somewhere nearby to the gate, I just can't find it" Cheshire flitted about and finally came to the right place.   
"Ah yes, here" He dug away a few stones and there was a passage. "Not far from here" Cheshire smiled. Rabbit scurried under.   
"Come on, chop chop we will be too late!" Rabbit called out from behind the wall, Alice crawled under and so did Cheshire but Hatter couldn't, so he merely teleported on the spot to the other side, there was a huge display of cliffs and falls and trees there, Alice cringed.   
"Zzzzzzzz" Rabbit's ears perked up   
"Did you hear that?" He asked the Hatter.   
"Hear what Rabbit, I don't hear anything" Hatter strained his ears, suddenly Cheshire heard it too.   
"Zzzzzzzz" Cheshire started pacing around.   
"Ladybugs" Cheshire growled, no sooner than he said that, from the clouds dropped a rain of acorns.   
"Run!" Alice cried, she pulled out the Eye Staff and used it to vault over to the other side. Rabbit was desperately trying to dodge the acorns that came showering down and hurled out the end of his pocket watch, he wrapped the end of it round a branch from a distance and swung, an acorn struck his leg and he faltered slightly, another acorn hit his arm and he let go of the watch with one hand, the chain was straining and Rabbit knew he wouldn't have long.   
"Help me!" Rabbit cried. Hatter reached up with his walking stick and fired several teacups into the air, they made huge green explosions and the ladybugs were repelled, the golden chain was straining and Rabbit was slipping, Alice reached out with the eye staff but couldn't reach far enough. Rabbit was trying to clamber onto the branch and slipping down, suddenly the clock broke and Rabbit fell. 

Rabbit looked at himself, he was on a ledge, too low for any of the others to see him.   
"Hello!" Rabbit called out. "They will probably be gone, mourning my death, I am stranded here, all alone"   
"Not all alone matey" A raspy voice whispered from the left, an Armyant sat there grinning "I'm stuck here too" Rabbit backed away from the ant.   
"Listen me matey!" The Armyant shouted in a scottish accent. "I need your help" 

Hatter, Alice and Cheshire sat around a fire.   
"Today we mourn the loss of our dear White Rabbit, he was obsessed with being late and died in fleeing ladybugs, he was our friend and comrade" The fire went out and they continued on towards the Laboratory. Hatter was shifting uncomfortably.   
"Maybe we shouldn't go there after all" Hatter suggested, Alice and Cheshire shot him a surprised look. Hatter continued "I mean...uh...um...it is still haunted by Boojums!" Hatter suggested, in vain hope that they would turn back. Alice and Cheshire frowned.   
"Hatter, we need to know what Caterpillar was talking about" Alice explained, Hatter shifted uncomfortably again. "Hatter, do it for Rabbit" Alice pleaded. Hatter hesitated but reluctantly accepted by helping Cheshire heave away the rock blocking the portal. The entered the spiral of colours and immediatly Alice felt nausea spread over her, she was twirling around and around, shattered images of places whizzed round her, finally she, Hatter and Cheshire burst out of the portal. Hatter was mortified with fear and hate for this place, he was stuck to the spot.   
"Alice...I can't do this I want to turn back" Hatter spun around and stabbed the portal with his stick, it bounced off it like a solid wall. Alice looked sympathetically at Hatter as they stood in the mirror hallway.   
"Hatter please, just help us it will all be over soon" Alice crooned softly. Hatter shook and then with a wave of his stick, knocked Alice and Cheshire into a wall.   
"NO" Hatter was running about insanely looking for an exit "NO NO NO I MUST LEAVE!" Hatter raved and ranted, smashed doors in and walls, rather strangely out. Alice was unsure of what she could do, she leveled her eyestaff at the ceiling and fired a weak blast. It got the Hatter's attention.   
"You don't understand Alice, this place is full of horrible memorys" Hatter cried. Alice put a hand on his back.   
"Just knock on the door Hatter, please, only you can unlock it" Cheshire begged, Hatter looked at him sullenly then reached out with his stick and tapped the main door, it swung open and blew itself apart. Alice, Hatter and Cheshire entered fearfully. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------* 

_I hardly say this one is up to my usual standard but hey, you win some, you lose some. Next chapter soon! Review The Abyss please!_   
__


	3. Prophecy Clock part 3

_A/N: I had a particularly funny review. And now as I said, reviews=chapters so here is my next chapter. And the end of the first chapter arc. Which means the next chapter won't be called Prophecy Clock.___

**Prophecy Clock part III**

Rabbit stared at the Ant.   
"What do you mean?" Rabbit growled suspiciously. The Ant shuffled closer to him, so close that Rabbit could see the scars on his face and the sealed shut eye seemed like some horrible disfiguring lump on his skin.   
"It is a long story about the Ant Queen" The Ant choked on his own words and withdrew for a moment. Rabbit was interested now.   
"You mean the Red Queen?" He asked "She is dead" The Ant shook his head and laughed.   
"No, the Red Queen put somebody in charge of us Ants, a great huge thing she controls us, now that the Red Queen has died the LadyBugs are attacking" The ArmyAnt grinned. Rabbit backed away again.   
"And what do you want me for?" Rabbit whispered. The ArmyAnt gave another raspy laugh.   
"I need you to assasinate the Ant Queen!" 

Alice, Cheshire and Hatter strolled through a menagerie of clocks.   
"So what are we looking for Cheshire?" Alice asked. Cheshire shrugged.   
"Symbols I suppose, trap doors, hidden buttons" They walked out into the arena where Alice and the Hatter had fought. Alice walked round it, looking out for any sign of a switch on the walls. Hatter followed, growing increasingly nervous.   
"Theres nothing here Alice, lets turn back" Hatter shivered Alice shook her head.   
"It is here somewhere" Alice whispered and paced about, suddenly her foot caught something, a hissing sound filled the arena and pieces of the clock began flipping up and forming into a spiralling staircase up, up into the clouds. Hatter, Cheshire and Alice stood at the foot of the stairs. Hatter shook his head.   
"I am going, I can't do this" Hatter began to stomp off. Cheshire rolled his eyes. Alice cried out.   
"Hatter! We need you!" Alice called, it was no use, Hatter twisted his walking stick and vanished. Alice and Cheshire slowly ascended the steps until they reached a huge clock, symbols dotted around the edges, Alice and Cheshire stepped on it and marvelled at the great hands. Alice surveyed the signs. At the 12:00 there was instead, the symbol of female values, with horns in red. The flag of the red queen, it was faded and not glowing like the others. Next glowing more brightly than any of the others was the symbol of the blue knife. Next was the orange symbol of the bow and arrow, next still was the purple symbol of male values wrapped in a spade, at four o clock, the symbol of the silver harp, five o clock the symbol of the lightning bolt, at number six was a green hat symbol, at seven a doll, next a house fly, at nine a Jabberwock, at ten the symbol of Gemini and at eleven was something Alice found the most interesting and terrifieing.   
A fire. 

Hatter arrived back at his own house panting for breath, MarchHare looked up from his game of chess and grinned.   
"Did it go well Hatter?" March Hare called out in a jovial mood.   
"W-" Hatter was cut off by March.   
"Good good very good, checkmate" Cried March, Hatter looked around.   
"Who are you playing?" Hatter asked. March laughed.   
"Why you!" March giggled "See I decided to continue for you why you were away" March explained. Hatter was still confused.   
"We were playing cards" Hatter told March. March grew a morbid look on his face.   
"Well, there was a last minute decision, sorry you weren't consulted" March said in a very businesslike tone. Hatter got up and strolled away.   
"I hope Alice and Cheshire are all right" Hatter told March, March looked up suddenly.   
"Did you leave them? In that laboratory!" March growled, Hatter nodded. March nodded and looked down, his face then snapped up and he screamed.   
"YOU IDIOT!" His mechanical claw swung, smashing the chess board to pieces. "YOU LEFT THEM IN THAT PLACE!!!! YOU IDIOT!" He brought his fist down on the table which split from side to side.   
"Dormouse, get Gryphon, we are going to need some help getting them out" 

Alice and Cheshire were marvelling at the things when suddenly the hand moved. The light from the blue knife faded as the hand turned to the bow and arrow.   
Far off, a being watched them.   
"Hehehehehe" It snickered.   
  



End file.
